


Diary: The Translations

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The translations (and sometimes explanations)of the latin texts of The Diary (Epistula) Series.  Through Sedecim Epistula (Diary VI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary: The Translations

## Diary: The Translations

by lostmarble

<http://lostmarble.deviantart.com>

* * *

The translations to date of the Latin text in the "Diary" series: they should help you get a better understanding of the text. 

Diary (Primoris Epistula) 

"Primoris Epistula"--first (or beginning, or best) letter 

"Quibus ego induco me"--in which I introduce myself 

Secundus Epistula 

"Secundus Epistula"--second letter 

"Quibus obex cado"--in which barriers fall Tertius Epistula  
"Tertius Epistula"--third letter  
"Quibus verum est duplicitas" -in which truth is ambiguous "Nitimur in vetitum semper, cupimusque negata." (Ovid)-- We are always striving for things forbidden, and coveting those denied us. "Oh , inconcessus diligo , vestri virus est dulcis quod magis decadent quam teres vinum. Ut particeps vestrum necne , aut est morior."--Oh, forbidden love, your sickness [poison] is sweeter and more decadent than the finest wine. To partake of you or not, either is to die.   
"in vino veritas"(proverb) -in wine [there is] truth; in wine, truthfulness Quartus Epistula  
"Quartus Epistula"--fourth letter  
"Quibus ego visio utriusque everto quod angelus"--in which I face both my demons and angels  
"unus servo memoria" --one to preserve the memory (one serves to remember; one is enough for memory)  
Diapente Epistula  
"Diapente Epistula"--fifth letter  
"Quibus ut quod eram glacialis et gelu suscipio ut egelidus et tabesco" in which that which was icy (or frozen) and cold begins to thaw and melt (waste away; pine; be spoiled)  
"Nunquam transeat a me calix."--never let this cup pass from me. (never take from me this cup [burden].)  
"Si possibile est transeat a me calix" is a quote from the Bible (Gospel of Matthew), said by Jesus as he prays at Gethsemane before he is arrested and eventually crucified. He asks God, " if possible, let this cup pass from me," or "if it is possible, take from me this cup." In other words, Jesus asks God to take the responsibility from him, the burden of saving the souls of mankind by dying for them. (The "cup" is a possible reference to the communion, which Jesus created at the Last Supper, which took place a short while before.) He follows this prayer with "verumtamen non sicut ego volo sed sicut tu," meaning, "nevertheless not as I will, but as thou wilt." He accepts God's superior judgment, the equivalent to "let thy will be done" in the Lord's Prayerb. Lex, on the other hand, prays "Nunquam transeat a me calix," or "Never take from me this cup," and follows this with "I demand it." The implications are multifaceted; the most obvious is that Lex refuses to bow to God's will, should God wish to remove the "cup" of his relationship with and love for Clark. It adds credence to Lex's earlier claim of being a masochist, as he is apparently wanting, even needing a burden--which, by implication, is uncomfortable--to remain, in fact, demanding that it be so. There are many other reasons behind my choice of this quote and the context that I put it in; review with any that you discover, let me know if you'd like to know more. Tell me if any of you recognized the quote before reading the explanation. Sedecim Epistula  
"Sedecim Epistula"-sixth letter 

"Quibus pauci lacuna meritus mille question"- in which a few words are worth a thousand questions (guess the clich that Lex is referencing here. Think.) 

"Avarus animus nullo satiatur lucro."- A greedy mind is satisfied with no (amount of) gain. 

"Contra Felicem vix deus vires habet." -against a lucky man a god scarcely has power 


End file.
